I know I shouldn't but I want to
by YamiRox1010
Summary: They were just sitting there on the desk. I couldn't just resist that temptation!


**So I just kinda came up with this and decided to try out writing this fandom! I really loved this anime and came up with this idea when it finally clicked to me that Takano wears glasses and I was like this has got to happen, so here you go!**

 **Just a note this take place somewhere around the time of the end of the anime like after Ritsu confesses to Yokozawa that he does love Takano, around that time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

Hell week had finally come to an end. All the authors had handed in their work and it had been sent to the printers. Everyone in the Emerald department was taking their well justified naps to give them the energy to go home. That is all but one member of Emerald.

Me, Ritsu Onodera.

Well, I'm not exactly awake so to say, but in that horrible state of consciousness that won't allow me to go to sleep. So now I am at my desk staring off into space letting the energy drain out of me.

However, the peace of finally being done soon left me when I spotted something sitting innocently on Takano-san's desk.

There just sitting there was his black framed glasses that he must have gotten sometime after we broke up. I will admit he didn't look bad with them on, not that I'm looking at him or anything! Just a quick glance when walking by and I notice is all.

So as I am staring off into space I just happen to notice that Takano-san has taken them off and left them sitting on his desk, while he went to sleep. I honestly don't know what came over me to do this, but for some reason, I'll blame it on the lack of sleep and it being the end of hell week, I felt the need to go and put them on.

Honestly, what am I that stupid high schooler that was basically stalking his senpai? I have the same feeling in me that I had the first time I went to his house and he left me in the bedroom. I knew I shouldn't but I wanted to go on his bed. I gave into that temptation then, but I am no way in hell doing it now. I'm at work! I can't be acting like this!

But no one will know right? I mean it's just us from Emerald in here, who are all asleep, and no one else would dare come anywhere near here because it's hell week, so it would be ok for just a second right?

Screw it, I'm gonna do it, just real quick. I'll put them on, see what it's like, take them off, put them back down and go back to my desk like nothing happened.

I got up and walked over with growing nervousness, knowing what I was doing. When I got there I gingerly picked up the glasses with shaking hands and put them on. I should've known to expect that everything would be blurry since I obviously didn't need glasses, but I really should have expected them to be way too big for me since Takano has a larger head than I, so it was impossible to keep them on properly.

Unfortunately during my fiddling with his glasses I failed to notice my sleeping boss start to gain consciousness.

"Onodera?" He asked groggily.

"T-Takano-san!" I exclaimed while hurrying to get his glasses off my face before he could notice.

"Were those my glasses?" He asked crushing my hopes.

"W-what? N-No! I was just over here putting some documents on your desk!"

"Oh really?" He said getting up and then proceeding to wrap his arms around me. "Then why aren't there any new papers on my desk, and more importantly why are my glasses clearly in your hands?" He whispered huskily into my ear.

"U-Um, I was just moving them out of the way!" I replied hastily with a growing blush and increasing struggles to get out of his arms.

"Mhmm" Is all he says before stealing a kiss from me right in the middle of the office!

"T-Takano-san! You can't do that kind of stuff here! We're at work!"

"Oh, so I could do it if we were at home?"

"What?! No!"

He just chuckles in reaction to this before taking his glasses back and ordering me back to work pretending the whole exchange never happened leaving me increasingly infuriated.

It was like that the rest of the day and on the subway home but before I got to my apartment he grabbed me once more and pulled me against him. "You know Ritsu, you looked pretty cute with them on."

Then he just leaves to his own apartment while I stand there red as a tomato.

 **Yep, that was my grand master plan, idk where I came up with it, but I was like I want it to happen and this is what you get! Anyways, tell me what you thought! R &R plz :)**


End file.
